


It Probably Happens At Night, Right?

by Not_Just_Another_Fan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Assumed Kidnapping, Confusion, Distrust, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Griffinpuff, Josh is too sexy, Kidnapping, Sexual Tension, Sherlock would not be proud, Slow Build, Slow Burn, daydream, stupidly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Just_Another_Fan/pseuds/Not_Just_Another_Fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was kidnapped and put into the closet of two middle-aged teenagers that are apparently in a band and one of them is quite literally a puppy. I don't know who they are at first but they help me to remember just how important they were to me, to so many people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On The Run And Go

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for showing interest! I can admit I did not expect to write this right now but you know when you are awake at 4 AM basically crying your eyes out because a dream was so beautiful? That was my situation for the past week and I finally decided to try to put it to words. It is kind of a slow build but I tried to make it seem like you could really feel how the character felt and thought as thing happened. Thanks again for reading! I'll try to keep it updated.

I have a normal life....?

  
At least I think I do. I assume so?

I mean I think I saw something about panic attacks; where you just need to asses all the things that are there in front of you and figure it out from there. I think about my life. I know i'm in college, that i'm a dog lover, that I sing in a church choir but don't want to sing solo.

I know that I am ever so passionate about classical music that it hurts and that I feel like I need to find another type of music to accompany my strong emotions. I need to feel the songs impossibly closer.

 I know my beliefs and my inability to stick to one religion. I know my name and my home. There is nothing missing. All except the fact I don't know where I am.

  
I don't remember if there was a kidnapping incident or if I became too curious but I have found myself irrevocably stuck. Where? I'm not sure and the room isn't big but its not too small. Possibly a closet?

There isn't much in this room, a few clothes but not smelly. I think maybe a teenagers closet, an older teenager though because it would be foul otherwise. 

  
Congrats to me for being taken by a messy teenager or for being too hardcore in playing hide and go seek. Fuck, i'm lame either way. I have doubts about the hide and go seek though...

  
I take a breath because I need to better asses that is happening.

  
Okay okay at least i'm wearing some decent clothes. Some simple jeggings that I have worn many a time before and a black tank top. Covering the tank top I have a (quite beautiful, might I add) thick cardigan with long sleeves and natural reds and grays in a simple design. I'm also wearing some of my older but still usable boots that lace up just above my ankle and come with a conclusion. I obviously dressed myself because these are my clothes and I would wear an outfit like this but the question is, if where I live is too hot for these clothes, then where was I planning on going? I have to admit I look cute but I don't remember why I dressed this way and that brings me to the height of my Sherlockian thought process.

I am a failure to his good name and the fandom. 

I puff up my chest and tilt my head back. I shake off any nerves I have and conclude that i need to get out.

I mean there's a door handle right in front of me but I really don't know where it goes...

But then again I really don't want anyone who potentially captured me to have a greater advantage over me.

I take a deep breath and let it out slow.

Fuck you anxiety, i'm going out.

  
I turn the handle and open the door. I check behind me; the dimly lit closet room now full of light and peer cautiously out of the closet into a hallway.

  
Wait no, this is more like a motor home. There is a room to my left and cupboards(?) at the immediate side of the closet and on the opposite side of the hallway. I look right and see couches and a kitchen area.

I fucking got taken by a homeless creeper living in a motor home. Wait take that back, the motor home wasn't in bad shape at all and looked quite expensive. Whatever I was doing before this happened must have had some pretty high class people because this place is not cheap. The person was probably still a creeper though, seeing that they kidnapped me.

  
I stepped out of the closet and turned to my right to see if they were in the front and if I could sneak past them. I immediately see that the curtains are blocking all windows and wont budge like they are automatic and electronically lifted and pulled down.

  
Great, man my kidnapper is rich and creepy, letting me wake up and see that he basically has 'sugar daddy' written all over his bus.

  
I see a driver at the very front and duck down. Is that my captor? I cant see his face, fuck. Even if I had my phone and tried calling the police I wouldn't have any notable information to give them in assistance to finding me. I can see the call happening in my imagination.

"This is 911 what is your emergency?"

"Hi there is a high possibility that I was kidnapped and i'm stuck traveling in a motor home somewhere with a guy driving the motor home at a safe speed and doesn't give any signs of being dangerous but come find me because I don't have a fucking phone and this entire conversation is being made up in my head."

  
How can I get out of this place? Hes driving like 70 mph in the middle of nowhere (well i'm guessing its nowhere. Its dark outside and I didn't see much from my crouched position).

  
I hear a giggle behind me and I frantically look for a place to hide. I still try to be silent and look back, it came from one of the cupboard things. I settle under the small table in the kitchen and sit so I can see what was going to happen.

  
Okay I see that they are beds now that a person has pulled a curtain aside and rolls their way out. I don't see a face but I hear, "Come on man that was so uncool," from a shirtless man with his back to me. He moved to go to the bathroom as another person spoke from the lower bunk spoken with familiarity,"You love it though, don't you Jishwa?".

  
How many people are here? Are they the kidnappers? Why do I not feel kidnapped? Is there 'sposed to be a certain vibe when taken? Like scary music and blood? I don't feel like i'm taken but that doesn't make me feel like moving from my spot either. I settle on the fact that i'm just fucking insane because they fucking took me. 

  
The supposed "Jishwa" comes back from the bathroom and opens the bottom bunk curtain and slaps the other guy saying, "Hey its time to eat the best food ever!" In a cheerful tone.

  
"The best food ever?!?" Says the other man.

  
"The best food EVER MAN!!" He replies and they both laugh as they come to the kitchen. Fuck.  FUCK! They are right here.

  
I duck down more to hide but seeing that its a small space and they will most likely kick me when they sit down and because I have pride I think about coming out of hiding. Because if i'm not a fucking Griffinpuff then my whole life has been a lie. 

  
I sigh to myself and close my eyes before I wiggle myself out without a sound. My eyes were still closed and it felt like seconds went by before I opened them. When i did, the men hadn't even noticed I had been there. They had been getting bowls of cereal prepared. Who the fuck are these guys.

  
I clear my throat and say softly but with volume, "Who the hell are you?" I ask.

They both flinch and nearly knock each other back before turning around.  
They looked terrified but now I can see their faces. The shirtless Jishwa has slightly red dyed hair in a mohawk all messy and board shorts. He has a beautiful set of colorful tattoos on his right arm and has a guilty face as if hes been caught doing something he wasn't meant to. The other man is wearing a simple tank top and has a few simple tattoos on his arms and hands. His hair is similar to the other's, only that it being messy. Dark hair and tired eyes. They both look panicked and jumble to speak.

  
"How did you get in he-"  
"Who are you?" They both say. A pause breaks through the room.

  
"I dont know who you are or why you kidnapped me but if you don't let me go now I can promise you those tattoos will be the only things left for the police to find." I say cautiously. If these fuckers are as crazy as they look right now then i wont stop fighting until they go insane or die.

  
They both look confused, "I dont mean to be rude miss?" The not Jishwa guy says implying he wants to know my name. His voice is not at all intimidating but soft and broken at times.   
I'm still cautious and stubborn so i reply, "I wont tell you my name until you tell me yours. Full name."

"Okay okay my name is Tyler Joseph and this is-"  
"I heard, Jishwa right" I reply quickly and add a smile before he can say it.  
"Im Joshua Dun or for Tyler i'm Jishwa" Josh says and returns a smile while holding his hand out to shake. 

  
"Morgan" I nod as we shake hands.

  
"Alright Morgan, how did you get on the bus? Were you at the last concert and hopped on and hit your head or something?" Tyler asked.

Concert? What?

  
"Concert? I didnt go to a concert, I was home, went to sleep and woke up in there" I pointed to the closet diagonal to them.  
Josh sighed "okay what part of Utah are you from? We have played two concerts so far so maybe we can see about dropping you off with a cab" Aw he has a cute little lisp, I almost got distracted. 

  
"Wait what second, what concert? And I don't live in Utah, I live in San Diego, California....." I trail off, fuck that means i'm in fucking Utah. How long have I been gone? My mom is going to kill me.

  
"....... Band and are on tour right now which is why we are so surprised to see you in our bus. Are you sure you arent a crazy fan?" Tyler asks, I missed the beginning of the sentence. He was twisting his hands as he spoke like he was uncomfortable, haha HIM uncomfortable compared to the 19 year old girl that was plopped in their closet.

  
I look at him without sass or anger and hope im conveying my sincerity, "Look Tyler, sure it's cool that you guys are a band but I can promise that I didn't sneak in here and I didn't go to your concert. I don't know your band and I thought, still think you guys kidnapped me."

  
I look over to josh, he looks confused but also sad or scared. I add ,"You didn't kidnap me did you?" Not accusing him alone but asking him because he looks guilty. 

  
Josh wouldn't look up and Tyler mumbled something and went to grab his phone from the bunk. Josh looked so young and scared or perhaps that's just what he looks like when hes thinking heavily.

  
"Are you okay?" I step closer but not so close that anything could happen. "I'm sorry if I scared you, i'm scared myself. But please tell me that you did not mean to kidnap me. You are too cute to be a kidnapper" I add with a smile.

  
It is true, he is quite adorable and with the last comment he looks up and smiles adorably.  
"We didn't kidnap you as far as I know, but are you sure you aren't a fan?" He said as he scratched his head a little.

  
I felt my face heat and a blush spread "I think I would remember you if i saw you in a concert." I laughed," I don't forget cute faces like yours easily". God i'm ballsy and corny but hey, I made him laugh. At this point the feeling of the room had grown comfortable and I believed him when he said they didn't take me.

We both moved and sat on one of the couches not too close but a good foot apart. I'm starting to believe that Tyler lost his phone or something because he hasn't returned yet. My attention goes back to the ever-so-cute Josh.

"Haha you are very confident aren't you!" He said with a smile. I mean yeah, I don't fear much of anything but being 'kidnapped' by a really cute guy has its exceptions at first.  
I shrugged, "Well i'm pretty cool so what isn't there to be confident about?" I'm a smug little shit and I know it. I also know that he is eating it up.

  
"I can tell," he bit his lip and looked at me, "Would you be interested in sticking around and giving me some of your cool?"

That fucking nose ring, fuck yeah I will. Cute, flirty and adorable, give me all of it.  
"I will happily teach you my ways. We can get to know each other better and maybe you can give me a preview of your music" I smirk. I mean hes cute and in a band, really toned and is flirting with me. I wouldn't care if he played the triangle, I would be so into it.  
"What do you play in the band, might I ask", I speak right after my last comment.

  
"Oh? Uhm I play the drums and trumpet but mostly just drums." He says as he pats his leg to a fast beat.  
I'm thinking in my head 'Holy fuck hes going to destroy my vagina and i'm going to die a happy girl' and compose myself before answering.

"Oh that's um really awesome.. And attractive" I try to seem cool about it but seriously? I'm going to devour him. I finish the sentence and watch him look at me smugly. I know what i'm doing but i'm going to make him squirm before he gets me because if I am anything other than kinky, its a tease.

  
He was about to speak when Tyler came back in the room,"Okay since we are literally in the middle of nowhere in Utah and we don't have a rest stop anywhere soon, lets get to know this mysterious Morgan. How old are you?" He asks.

  
"How about for every question, all of us answer because I want to get to know you guys too?" I respond, two birds with one stone.

  
"Okay sounds good, I am 27" Tyler says and points to Josh.  
"And i'm 28, but we don't act like it at all" Josh says with a laugh and looks at Tyler so warmly. So cute.

  
"Don't freak out but I am 19, but I have been told that I am very mature for my age" I say hinting that I can handle anything that Josh is willing to send my way. They both nod their heads in understanding.

I take the spare second after to ask them my question, "So since you guys are in a band, what music do you guys play?"

They both wince and look separate ways in thought. It isn't a hard question? shouldn't they know?

"Well you see, I like to describe it as sad lyrics in an upbeat song that makes it fun but I think it's also like rock with a ukulele." Tyler says after a minute and while twirling his hands. 

I try to understand but i'm still lost. I don't press further.

  
Josh asks after a second, "Are you a full time student? Or are you working?"

  
I sit straight and get ready to brag, I've always been proud of my accomplishments," I am a full time student but I also have two jobs. Not necessarily because I need them but they are both very sought after and require specific skills. I work at an ice cream shop and also at a church as a paid choir intern, so I essentially get paid to sing and eat ice cream." I smile through the entire rehearsed speech I say to everyone who asks.

  
They look slightly impressed, Josh more so than Tyler but it sparks something warm in Tyler," That's cool so you are a performer like us! I started in church too and we got big. Do you want to go into singing in the future?"

  
I wince a little, "Nah I've accepted that my voice is good with others but is just mediocre on its own. I'm not saying its bad but not unique enough to have my own record or genre of songs. " I respond honestly.

They respectively nod their heads and before I could ask my question Josh spoke up," Could you sing for us?"  
I pause... I can't remember any songs. Like at all? What the fuck?

  
"I- I cant think of any right now." I say looking down. "I promise i'm not using it as an excuse but it feels like all the songs I want to sing are gone. "

  
Tyler spoke up," Like your memory thing?" he motions his hands toward the front of his face. I nod and he gets up "I want to try something" he grabs a ukulele and plays around on his way back to the couch.  
I look at him curiously because what the hell?

  
"I'm going to play a song and you tell me if you have heard it" he says and begins to strum.

  
Josh taps a beat and a warmth flushes over me and I feel nice. Words come to my head and before I know it i'm saying out loud, " i'm taking over my body back in contro-"

  
"I KNEW IT! You ARE a fan!" Tyler shouts and jumps up.

  
~To Be Continued~


	2. Somebody Catch My Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the night is just exhausting but we make it through and i don't think I'm the only happy camper.

"I KNEW IT! You ARE a fan!" Tyler shouts and jumps up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A wave of confusion hits me. "Wait what just happened " I am genuinely confused. I didn't know where all of that came from, it just spilled out of my mouth. It was so comfortable though, and it felt so nice. I get lost in my thoughts for a moment before I look up to Josh.

"Are you serious? Yeah that's our song and you obviously have heard it before so why did you lie? Are you a fan?" Josh looks questionative.

I start to panic, I stand up and begin pacing. "You guys HAVE to believe me, I. Have. No. Idea. What. Just. Happened. Please don't think i'm crazy, I only listen to classical music and edm music with like no lyrics! I don't know how i knew that song!" I'm losing my mind. I knew that song so well in that moment but I cant think of any other song. "It felty nice though, like something comfortable and something I knew but didn't know I knew. Does that make sense?"

Josh was confused, we all were. Then he spoke again, "Did you hit your head?"

I roll my eyes,"That's the second time one of you guys have accused me of hitting my head." Like really? I'm having a mental breakdown and they keep asking if i'm fucked up? I pat my head a few times "See i'm perfectly fine, and sane. Do you guys do drugs or something because people black out and forget their actions and you could have drugged me because I don't know who you are but I apparently know your music." I accused them. Because seriously this whole situation is fucked up but I didn't fucking sneak onto the bus.

"We both promised that we didn't take you or drug you but at the next rest stop we will see about getting you a ride home" Tyler said. I could tell that we all were tired of this situation and the distrust. I don't believe them whole heartedly, the situation is too messed up. Out of the two, I trust Josh maybe but Tyler is strange.

I nod my head in understanding, yeah Josh is cool but I want to get back home or even just to a place I know. If I saw one person I recognized then I would feel better.

Tyler sighed, "Okay we will leave you alone now so you can rest until we get there, feel free to roam this area until its time to leave." He said scratching his head and motioning to the couches and kitchen are. Got it. I just have to be quiet and sit still so I can go home.

I'm still thrown off at how quickly the mood has changed from comfort to distrust again. We were doing so well!

 

I wrap myself in my cardigan and walk back to the couch to sit down again closing my eyes and tilting my head back. Why do I feel like crying? I feel so stupid but it feels like the right thing to do. I still refuse to cry and I take a deep breath and take the hair tie I have on my wrist and tie up my hair in a ponytail. The layers and different lengths of my hair make a few pieces fall out but I assume it still looks cute (I mean i'm always cute tbh). I regain my composure and open my eyes to see that Josh is still here eating cereal.

I look over to him," Sorry if i'm making your night weird man, but I promise I didn't put myself in your closet"

He continued to eat his cereal, "I believe you," he swallowed and smiled "I still like you though. You're like a mystery"

I laughed quietly "Haha sure a mystery that spends all of her free time reading and answers questions like an open book." I answered truthfully. I looked down," I just want to know what happened, i'm afraid of what happened and i'm afraid that I wont make it back home and i'm just afraid of everything, well I mean kind of." I rambled and I look up at Josh, "Not to sound corny but i'm not afraid of you, you seem comfortable and make me feel comfortable"

He smiles and walks over and sits by me and opens his arms for a hug and says, "Come here," I hug him (of course I hug him, have you seen his sexy arms?) and cant help the shudder I make. "I promise Ty isn't so bad. This just kinda freaked us out a bit. We will get you home little duck" He says and rubs his hands across my back to soothe me.

I would be a liar if I said it didn't work magic for my nerves. I relaxed and let out the last bit of tension I didn't know I still had.

I laugh a little and his new name for me, "Little duck?" And pull away just enough so I can see his face.

He smiles and says, "Yeah because you're lost and cute. I like the name, it suits you."

I cant help but smile and cuddle into Josh, he smells so nice and warm. We sit there for a while longer, no need to speak and I let the exhaustion of the day take me to sleep, still in Josh's arms.

 

~Keep Tuned~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to add the next day for this chapter but I'm already working on making the next chapter much longer. Thanks again for reading! Your support really helps!


	3. I've Been Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding with the guys and feeling happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this earlier than I thought but I'm happy with it. I might even have another chapter up by the 8th??

I wake up with the need to pee, because how many stories do you read with that as its opening sentence.

I feel the warm weight of a muscular arm around me still and the warm and calming movement of his chest under me, which hell yeah I want all of that but my bladder is uncomfortably at a 9 out of 10 and I would preferably not pee on Josh. 

He’s still sleeping and I love this feeling but I slowly move his arm that is wrapped around my back and gently push myself up. I’m trying my hardest to go as slowly as possible so that I don’t stir him and I catch my reflection from a window and god I look ridiculous right now. 

I gently chant in my head “Please don’t wake up. Please don’t wake up. Please don’t wake up,” as I move and i’ve successfully gotten about 5 inches away from his chest. God why does every movie make it seem so simple to just not wake someone up when you are lying on them.   
I try not to breathe too hard to blow air on him and wake him up from the cool air instead of me. I lift another two inches away and he begins to jussle. I pause and hold my breath entirely, my mouth a solid line and my eyebrows up. He just itches something on his face but then he doesn’t move again and he starts breathing normally again. Thank god!

I slowly get off the couch and quietly pad my way to the bathroom. I reach the door and nearly fling myself into the small room. I turn on the light and flinch at my reflection.   
It looks like all my makeup is smudged at least a little bit. My mascara is the worst of it; black circles under my eyes and on my eyelids. God this is so….attractive. I quickly wet my hands and begin to wipe away the black below but the water running reminded me how dire my situation was. My bladder had gone from a suitable 9 to instantly 9.85. I throw off my pants and start to pee the second my butt hits the seat. I let out a breath because of the much needed release and the removing of my blader baby.   
I finish and wash my hands as I get ready to fix the train wreck that is my face and hair. I decidedly take off all the makeup because I don’t have anything to fix it with. I leave a small amount of mascara on because duh, they are the most important. 

The next job is to fix my hair.  
The good news is that it is still in a ponytail. The bad news is that it looks like a rats nest.   
More good news, it probably got that way from Josh trying to comfort me.   
More bad news, how in the fuck can I fix this?

I take a deep breath and begin to pull my hair tie out slowly. My hair is a tangled mess and I have to tear out a few strands of hair in order to get it manageable again but I softly comb my hair with my fingers and settle it into a bun. A messy bun because my hair is mean and refuses to look like anything to be proud of. I do a final assessment and deem myself worthy of leaving the bathroom. 

I slowly open the bathroom door to peek out to see if Josh was still sleeping and find that he is no longer lying down on the couch. He’s actually not in the living area at all.   
I turn my head to the left and see that he is looking for something in the closet. I feel awkward about the situation he just experienced a little.   
I mean he wakes up realizing that he accidentally fell asleep holding me and woke up to see that I hadn’t still been in his arms and he gets confused. God so much awkwardness if that happened to me. 

He looks back at me, “Oh you’re awake, hungry?” and pulls a t shirt over his head.

I silently mourn the time with his shirt off being over but I shake out of it and muster up a response.   
“Yeah. Uh please.” I say, my voice feeling groggy. I clear my throat a little as I follow him into the kitchen. 

He reached for a bowl and brought out the milk before he paused and turned to me. “Cereal? It’s the most stocked food we have here but if you want eggs we have some in the fridge.” He motioned for the cupboard above the fridge and opened the door of the cabinet

I point to the cereal with a weak cereal and say, “I think i’m cool with some cereal, thanks.” He moves to get everything prepared and I watch him with fascination. 

That lovely man, shirtless or not, is a beautiful soul and is taking care of me because I was in trouble and wants to help. Such a beautiful fucking person. 

I watch him and get the overwhelming feeling that this is what people feel like after a one night stand, not the whole sleeping together part, but the whole intimacy without knowing each other and then trying to have conversations the next day.   
I shudder at the awkwardness that I have just unveiled and he notices. Hes about to speak but Tyler opens up the curtain for his bed and makes a loud screech as he gets out of bed. 

“MAAAAAaaaaAAHHHH! Good morning Jishwa,” he does a slight bow to Josh and turns to me “Morgan.” and repeats the same for me. I feel awkward but also kind of happy so I smile and give him a small curtsy to which he smiles in appreciation. 

He moves to the cupboard to get himself a bowl and Josh comes over to me carrying both our bowls and hands me mine with a shy smile.  
I take it from him and say, “Thank you, Jishwa” I add a smile.   
“You’re very welcome, little duck” He whispered and winked at me. 

Boom! My ovaries die instantly, too upset that I wasn’t impregnated by that action because seriously? It was so simple but, holy hell it was effective. That was too much for me and I think he noticed me being flustered because his innocent smile turned into a full smirk as he went to sit next to me at the table.

Tyler was mumbling something, I can tell he does that a lot, and when he finished making his cereal he sat on the opposite side as us at the table. 

I started to eat my cereal, i’m thankful that Josh got me Cheerios instead of special K or something else that’s healthy, and Tyler takes one bite before clearing his throat and speaking up, “We need to asses what is going to happen next.”

I stop with my spoon about to touch my lips and withdraw.  
“Umm if you guys stop at a rest stop then I can get a cab maybe? I don’t have a phone or money but maybe I can catch a ride with a family?” I say mostly to Tyler but a few times I look at Josh but I don’t focus on his face. I don’t like the idea of literally hitching a ride with strangers on the side of the road because I could find a murderer or a rapist and i’m too beautiful to die now. 

Josh speaks up, “I’ll ask the driver where the next rest spot is because we aren’t going to leave you somewhere stranded.” and he gets up, clicking a button that makes the curtains come up, offering the view of the scenery around. I push away the fact that he didn’t look happy and turn to the light outside.

They mentioned that this was Utah and I don’t remember the last time I was here when it wasn’t winter. I stand up and move to the couch and sit close to the window as I peer out. “I bet you guys have been all across America.” I turn back to look at Tyler. 

He looks up from his phone, “Yeah we have been through every state, or will in this tour.”

I nod, “What state is your favorite to drive through? Like what state made you sit here and just watch as everything went by?” 

He looks down to gather his thoughts and twiddles his fingers, “Umm I mean each state has different things that make them pretty cool but Ohio is my home and I feel like i’m pledged to them. So I would say Ohio.” 

“I was basically raised on the road, “ I reveal to him. “I would be in the car driving to Vegas or here to Utah for my sisters’ competitions for dance or for softball.” I look at him and smile, “Honestly being on the road is kind of my way of getting out of my head, I love driving for hours on end and singing so much that my voice is hoarse.” He nods his head and has a soft smile. 

“Well i’m quite bored of the silence, would you care to join me for a song or two?” He offers. 

I feel so warm instantly. He heard that road trips and singing calm me and he is trying to help me soothe my nerves. Both these boys are beautiful souls. I relish in the thought that we are building a good friendship, Tyler and I, and I like it. It’s different than me and Josh but it’s comfortable as well.

I laugh and respond, “I would love to! What song would you like to sing? I still can’t think of any but maybe it will come back after a little.” I begin to think hard. I knew one of their songs but I don’t remember if it was a popular song and I just happened to have heard it from the radio. It is possible that I had never heard any of their songs other than the one.   
Tyler sits down on the couch opposite of me and ponders for a second, “How about we start simple, i’m sure you know the National Anthem so let’s start there.”  
I smile, I do indeed know that song, I also know my part as an alto from choir. “Yeah I can sing that. First, before we start, are we singing parts? As in You take the melody and I take the harmonies? Or just whatever?”   
“Oh you know parts? Okay how about melody at the beginning and at “the rockets red glare” you add the harmonies? I like this!” He sits up and claps in excitement. 

I pause for a moment in my head and think, I am literally the luckiest girl in the world, on a bus with such amazing people so youthful and full of happiness. I leave my head for a second and nod at Tyler. 

We begin to sing, I start on the wrong key, thinking that Tyler sang lower, but quickly fix myself and we are on the same key.   
I don’t mean to sound cocky but we sound good together. He has soul to his voice and mine blends with his softly. You can hear the differences in our voices but it also adds beauty to the silence of the room. 

Josh comes back from the drivers pit and sits next to Tyler, watching us as we sing with a smile. 

We get to the harmonies and Tyler sticks to the melody and I drop the octave and continue to sing the part I learned in choir. I close my eyes and I can see my choir director from school waving his arms in tempo and making eye contact with different people in the sections. I smile at the memories, letting the warmth spread throughout my body. 

We get to the pause before “and the land of the free” and I instantly change key to above the melody and hit the high C and hold it just for a moment before continuing to sing the rest as the melody before I open my eyes. 

Josh is smiling so brightly and Tyler is slightly shocked. 

“That was awesome! I thought you were an alto for a while but you switched and threw me off a little, still props to you for hitting it though.” Tyler said reaching for a high five across the open area. 

I blush a little, “Honestly I wasn’t expecting to go to the soprano part but I got lost in my head and my good friend always sang it and I thought of her. Thank you though!” I sound giddy and happy, which is exactly how I feel. I’m glad I could remember a song and I’m anxious to sing another and have my memories come back.  
“Could we sing another song maybe? I think this is fixing my memory problem, and it makes this feel more like a road trip.” I add. 

Tyler agrees, “Yeah of course, i'm going to grab my ukulele to do this properly.” He reaches for the instrument that is near the kitchen and joins us back at the couches. 

Josh moves from Tyler’s side to mine and sits back to see both of us. He taps my shoulder and says, “Hey is it okay if I sit here? I like hearing you guys sing.” 

I look at him and respond, “Oh, yeah go ahead. It’s your bus haha.” I blush because he moves a little closer. 

Tyler strums some random chords and asks me, “Okay want to try another song of ours? Just to see if you know it?” 

I swallow, “Yeah let’s see if I’m a fan of…..” I pause. I don’t actually know their band name.. I quickly motion to the two of them so that I wouldn’t need to say the name. 

Tyler speaks, “Okay let’s try Ride. Ready Joshie? 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!” they both start the song. Josh tapping his leg and tyler shaking his head, feeling the song.   
I have heard this song. I can remember hearing it at the ice cream shop and getting excited every time it came on. The warmth and familiarity come back and I feel like hugging myself. 

Tyler opens his mouth to sing, “I just wanna stay in the sun where-”  
I instantly join in, my eyes closed and arms around myself with a smile. “Where I find, I know it’s hard sometimes”

I open my eyes as we continue to sing and during the chorus Tyler speaks, “Okay I wanna hear you rap this part, Go!” 

Instincts kick in and I start, “I’d die for you that’s easy to say. We have a list of people that we would take a bullet for them, a bullet for you, a bullet for everybody in this room. But I don’t seem to see many bullets coming through, see many bullets coming through. Metaphorically I’m the man but literally I don’t know that dude.”

I lose myself in the lyrics and Tyler joins in for the second part of the rap, both of them playing their parts. 

“I’d live for you and that’s hard to do, even harder to say when you know it’s not true. Even harder to write when you know that tonight there are people back home who tried talking to you but then you ignore them still all these questions they are for-real like who would you live for who would you die for and would you ever kill!” 

We all stop and Josh is clapping, “I gotta give you props, Tyler even upped the tempo but you still kept up.”

Tyler looked smug, “At least we know that you were a fan before you lost your memory. I’ll give you another high five for that though, it was pretty cool.”

I reached out and he gave a solid five and we settled back down. I wanted to do another, I have adrenaline pumping through me, it was such a rush! So much warmth and familiarity I could cry from happiness.

“Lets try another! I like this game.” I speak before Tyler starts to strum again, all of us smiling. 

Josh says really quickly in between, “Let’s do this all the way to the venue, it’s only 2 hours away.”  
I stop.  
A sense of dread washes over me. I don’t want this to end.


	4. Before You Know It I'm Lost At Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We make it to the arena but paparazzi aren't the only things that were unexpected.

I don’t want his to end.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I disguise my feelings and we continue to drive and sing for the remaining two hours. As we sing and just mess around, yes my memory of the songs comes back but I also notice Josh is paying close attention to me.   
When I sing and my eyes are closed, I feel him watching me heavily.  
I don’t want to assume that he is looking at me but you know when you just KNOW that someone is watching you and you get goosebumps? That is this, except when I open my eyes he is still watching me.   
Each time it happens I turn away and blush as I continue with Tyler. We set a sort of dynamic because he has to sing at the concert tonight so he lets me sing most of the choruses and raps and he plays his ukulele and raps in harmony with me. Our friendship feeling more real and genuine with each passing song we sing together, feeling too good to be true at some points.

Like I said, I had been getting my memory back and it struck me how odd this occurrence was. For me, Morgan, to be thrown into the bus of TWENTY ONE FREAKING PILOTS!!!   
They are known all over the world and they have millions of fans and out of all of them, I was chosen to be here.   
Not even to mention I was such a huge fan that explaining a song hit me so hard that I would burst into tears, regardless of location. I’m proud of myself though, for being able to keep my composure with the knowledge I now possess. 

We are in the middle of the rap in Addict With A Pen and we feel the bus get off the freeway and slow to a street speed. I start to panic a little because my time with them was so beautiful but years too short.   
The two start to get dressed in some normal clothes and I sit and watch them, trying to calm down.  
Tyler speaks before Josh, “Okay so I don’t know what our manager wants to do yet but before then you just have to stay close to us okay?”   
I nod my head. I can stay close, the hard part will be leaving. 

I look at Josh, who walks over to me and sits next to me on the couch bouncing his leg.  
I can’t look at him, the words I need to tell him are too important and I really don’t want to cry in front of him again.   
“Hey, I wanted to thank you for being so welcoming and nice to me in this situation. I won’t forget about this, about you.” I grab his hand and gently hold it, “Really, thank you.” I say, trying to force all of my gratitude into my voice. 

I feel his hand gently squeeze and I look at his eyes. He looks sad but also so very beautiful. I never want him to be sad and I feel like he’s been somber the ending of my stay. His face kills my heart.

It takes him a second but he speaks, his voice quiet but strong. “I’ve really enjoyed you being here. You were right, by the way, you are pretty awesome and I don’t think I could ever forget last night.” he smiles and I can’t help but laugh a little. “How often do you find a cute little duck stranded on your bus with a memory problem?” he adds with a sad smile and I melt.   
Sure I melt often, I DO work at an ice cream shop, but the gravity of his words were enough to make me break.

I lunge forward and hug him tightly, feeling him wrap his arms around me tightly as I sniffle. We pull away when the bus stops and we make our way to the door.   
Tyler opens the door and a few reporters are immediately at our exit. 

I take a deep breath and follow Tyler as he makes his way out the bus. I barely make it down the first step and I feel Josh grab my hand. I look back and we both smile. 

The reporters bombard me and cut me off from Tyler but I clutch to Josh’s hand.  
“What is your name?”  
“Are you Josh’s new girlfriend?”  
“Are you legal?” many of them ask me. I know better than to respond and start rumors.

On Josh’s side, he gets questioned similarly.  
“Is she going to add drama to the band?”  
“Who is she?”  
“Is she your girlfriend?”  
“Will she be at the concert tonight?”

We politely make our way through the crowd and I can’t count how many times I said ‘excuse us’ and ‘no comment’.

We get to a free space and Josh pulls me to run into the arena as fast as we can to avoid the reporters.   
Both of us out of breath, we rest against the wall, hands still interlocked. I bend over slightly, trying to catch my breath and hear a throat being cleared. 

I look up immediately and see Tyler giving us a knowing face and gesturing at our hands. We drop our hands and I see Josh blush, aww how cute!

Tyler speaks with less lightness than before, “That was… something. Well this is going to be fun explaining to Ross and Chris. Come on let’s go tell the whole story.” He walks away down a hallway full of people doing busy things.

I begin to pace with worry of all that just happened, refusing to look at Josh just yet, “I’m so sorry I should have known what was going to happen! I’m sorry if I just ruined your career or got you nasty attention from fans. This won’t look good no matter how we explain it! I’m freaking out!” I just possibly ruined his career for holding his hand. It felt really nice but not nice enough to ruin what he has here. 

He pushes off the wall and gently grabs my shoulders to stop me, finally getting me to look in his eyes, and speaks, “Hey, don’t blame yourself. I was the one who grabbed your hand, remember? All of this is okay, I promise.”

I take a deep breath and smile weakly as I nod my head, “Okay, you’re right. I just need to calm down before I have a panic attack for potentially ruining your life because I held your hand.” 

He smiles brightly and touches my right cheek as he moves closer, settling his forehead against mine. I look at his eyes, happy and looking between my lips and my eyes a few times before he whispers, “Maybe I can help with that.”

I brace my heart and step closer, placing my hands on his chest and grabbing his shirt. 

He leans in slowly and I quickly but gently meet his lips. The kiss is so soft and full of sweetness and care. My heart can’t take it but I manage to keep it together long enough to be in the moment.   
The kiss lasts forever in a second and I forget what it’s like to breathe until Josh pulls me impossibly closer and wraps his arms around my waist. I move my hands to his neck and we break the kiss.   
It maybe lasted a few seconds but I knew that it had promise. 

We stayed close, our foreheads still touching and both of us smiling shyly. I speak up, “That definitely helped,” I laughed. “Maybe we should try it one more time, make sure that I’m really okay.” I add with a smirk. 

He smiles softly and leans in again. I touch his cheek as he opens his lips and deepens the kiss. I enjoy the taste of mint from the gum he had been chewing and get lost for a moment. I feel like everything is Josh. Josh is everywhere and everything in this moment. He is the reason my butterflies have multiplied while my anxiety has settled. I am so utterly happy.

I bite his bottom lip and suck it free, leaving him surprised but smiling.  
I pull away from him, “I gotta get you back to Tyler before he beats me up for stealing his best friend.” I pull his hand down the hallway that Tyler just went down and just hear him quietly chuckle. 

I stop before we get too far, “I don’t actually know where i’m going so i’ll let you lead.” I smile sheepishly and he shakes his head with a smile.  
“See the tape on the ground? Your job is to follow the tape that says ‘Josh’.” He points to the ground and sarcastically gets out his comment.

 

We are still holding hands but he leads us to the room he and Tyler share. It’s full of snacks and a few couches, one of them Tyler occupies. Standing patiently around the couches is a bundle of people in official clothing and professional attitudes. I squeeze Josh’s hand and he leads a few steps into the room. I can tell he’s nervous and I rub my thumb across his hand to reassure him through my own fear. 

I think of the questions that the group must have for us, for me, but I don’t have much time to think before one of them, a man, steps forward.   
“Hi, i’m Chris, the lead manager of the band. This is Ross, Susan, Tom, and Jerry.” he points to the rest of the group. “Since we have that out of the way and you obviously know Josh and Tyler, who might you be?” 

I stare at them in shock but put on a smile and reach my hand out for a shake and say, “Hello everyone, I’m Morgan. It’s a long and strange story to explain how I got here but if it’s okay, i’d like to stay.”

Chris shakes my hand but otherwise makes no remark other than, “Josh can we speak to you in private.” 

My smile fades slightly and I let go of Josh to let him talk to them. We make eye contact and he gives me a ‘don’t worry’ look and small smile as they step out of the dressing room.   
I walk over to the couch to the left of Tyler’s and sit with a slump. 

“I’m going to die, aren’t I?” I say, not looking at him.   
He pauses, “Well either way it is going to be interesting. Let’s see what happens next.”

First thing I think is that I might have made Tyler get in trouble too and caused him to dislike me. 

The second thing I think is, ‘either way it’s going to be interesting’.

If I have to leave now, when my heart is nearly completely taken over by Josh, I don’t care if I am taken by a murderer on the long and depressing drive home because Josh makes me feel warm again. After the cold and emptiness and confusion, he helped bring me back to feel like a full person again in such a short time I should feel the effects of whiplash. 

 

My heart is pounding in fear of being taken from my warmth in the silent room when the door opens and my fate would be decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have to change the rating of this story to mature after this chapter... Things are about to get a little crazy


	5. As I Hold The Water In The Palm Of My Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what happened and how Morgan got on the bus. Lots of confusion and questions answered and unanswered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By now I think you have noticed that I name the chapters after lyrics in their songs.   
> I decided to name this one "As I Hold The Water In The Palm Of My Hand" because of all the symbolism in Addict With A Pen and the intensity of feeling in that beautiful song. I could talk for years about what the lyrics mean to me but I won't, i'll just let you enjoy the next part of the story.

My heart is pounding in fear of being taken from my warmth in the silent room when the door opens and my fate would be decided.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hold my breath as the clan of people re-enter the room. One by one they come back, all except for Josh.   
A million things rush my mind. They are going to tell me that I have to leave and give me a drug to forget this wonderful experience and I will wake up back in San Diego feeling empty and cold again.  
Or if not that then I still have to leave and I will be resented by my heroes and their families. 

A spark of hope crashes into me when I see Susan give me a soft smile.   
Hey I might make it through this!

“Miss Morgan, may we talk to you in private?” She speaks up and holds the door open for me to follow.   
I shakily get up and look back at Tyler, “Wish me luck?”   
He looks up from his phone and waves his hand once, “See you guys later.”  
I’ll take it. It also makes me think that he has a good feeling about this, he thinks he will see me later. Hope!

Susan and the men lead me to a room down the hall that is smaller than the dressing room but still spacious. It has tables set up and it gives me a very official kind of vibe like i’m at a job interview. It isn’t necessarily threatening but i’m a bit uncomfortable that josh isn’t here. 

She notions for me to sit opposite of them and clears her throat before speaking.   
“Morgan, how old are you?”   
Oh, I AM in an interview, great.  
“I just turned 19” I wince at my response. It makes me seem younger. I focus on trying to answer questions like in a job interview, focusing on making me look awesome but also wholesome and non-problematic.

She nods her head and writes something down on a paper. What could she possibly need to write down? And for so long? 10 seconds pass and she taps Tom.   
He speaks above the silence, “How, by chance, did you make it on the bus without anyone knowing? That is quite impressive for you to do.”  
Ahh okay I understand what he’s doing. Sherlock helps me with this problem. Tom is trying to get me to brag about how I snuck onto the bus so that they can catch me in an act. 

I respond, “I’m not the one to give credit to, sir.” I make eye contact with Tom, “Someone put me on the bus. I don’t know who, seeing that they slipped me something to wipe my memory of not only that night but bits of my life for the past two years. But once I woke up, I was two states over and in the closet of a bus.” I say hoping I don’t sound crazy and keeping the straightest face I can muster.   
They all look un-phased, like they had heard it used an excuse many a time.

“Yes Miss Morgan, because such a drug exists,” Ross kids, “Do you have a history of memory loss?”  
I practically growl but keep my cool.   
“I do not, I actually have an impeccable memory. My only problem is that I do not appreciate when people belittle my word.” I do my best to stop a bitch face from emerging. I am totally cool right now, only mentally ripping off their heads. 

Susan gives me a hard look, “Why do you think you were put there?”

I give her a ‘are you fucking kidding me face’. 

They all begin to write things down and I muster the courage to speak, “Okay this is an interview, I can see that clearly. So what are you interrogating me for? Going to try to drug me again to make me forget about them? About Josh?”   
They say nothing and I take it as they want more information.  
I take a deep breath and look at my hands, “I don’t know why, out of so many people, I was put in there. I don’t know what the person’s goal was. The only thing I do know is that I am very thankful for them letting me have these last 24 hours with such amazing people as Tyler and Josh.”   
I’ve lost it. They don’t say anything and I keep my head down in surrender. 

I’m broken. I would have had such a nice time with Josh, trying to make him smile and happy all the time.

I finally look up and they all look smug. The fuck? Assholes smiling at my pain.   
“Are you afraid of what Josh brings? The fame, the fans, the hate?” Chris says, the first thing he has said in a long time. 

I think hard, “I don’t care what people think, I just wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to Josh because of me. If it will risk his job and his fans then I can let go.” I leave out that I would never really let him go but I think I made a point.

Jerry, the man who said nothing this entire time, speaks loudly, “One. Last. Question.”

Okay creepy villain, shoot.  
“Are you happy with Josh?” 

It’s been 24 hours but I can honestly see my life being full of him. I can see him chasing our dog around the house and I see us going to the beach. I see us doing simple domestic things like going grocery shopping and walking around the house in our pjs making pancakes at midnight. I see us happy and yeah he makes me happy.

“I really am. I just hope it’s not over.” I speak with pride. I am not ashamed of my feelings and these people can’t stop me from feeling what I feel.

They dismiss me back to the dressing room and call a few staff members to follow us. 

I get back to the dressing room, Tyler is pacing back and forth and Josh still isn’t there. I step further into the room so the others can make their way in.   
Josh pushes in and looks right at me, walking to me and pulling me into a tight hug. I hug him back and smile, he’s here and i’m okay. 

We break away and look back at Chris who starts to talk. “Okay so this might get confusing but please try to follow. You guys might want to take a seat.” 

I look at Josh and see that he has the same look of confusion and I do. Tyler stopped pacing but stands behind the couch we are sitting on, waiting for the news.

I hold Josh’s hand and look at Chris expectantly. What could he possibly have to say? 

“So, we have noticed that the band has gotten more attention recently. The guys are being noticed on the streets and things are going to get difficult to keep a low profile.” he began.

Ross then said, “We all know that Josh wanted to have a relationship but with the pressure of fame and the fans, it would be hard for him to do so.” I looked at Josh, worried. He looked sad and I squeezed his hand.

“We heard him say in many interviews that he wanted to settle down one day but until then he would be in a relationship with his drums and for a while it worked. We knew we had to do something when he started to become more depressed as the tour went on.”  
Wait, are they about to admit that they drugged me and did this?  
I sat up and voiced my confusion, “Are you basically saying that you guys made a band version of the Bachelor?”  
I’m not mad but I find it ridiculous. I’m only mad that they would drug me to do this and thrust me in a situation where I have no contact. 

Susan winces, “Okay we could have done it a different way but we found you to be perfect. After thousands of fans and background checks, we saw that everything you did was genuine and though you have flaws, we still decided that you fit him best.” 

“We noticed that you were a big fan and we didn’t want you to feel like you blew your chance, blew our chance, at finding someone to help Josh.”

I looked down at our hands. They did this. What if Josh hadn’t liked me, or what if my instinct was to attack them when I first saw them on the bus? There were too many variables.

Chris spoke, “We knew there were risks but we confirmed with your mother before we took and action and she said, I quote, ‘Don’t let her go anywhere without someone with her like glue’. She agreed to everything and before you ask, no we didn’t give you roofies or take your memory. It was a tiny amount of Rohypnol so we could put you in a car to get you to the guys. The memory loss was probably from the shock but all should go back to normal.”

I think hard and try not to be upset. They looked into my life and didn’t ask me to be in this situation. Granted I am definitely not complaining, I feel uncomfortable. 

Josh notices this and puts an arm around me before asking, “And if this didn’t work, would you have just tried another time?” He sounded a little angry. 

I understand his anger, I feel some of it too. They basically expected him to like me and made him uncomfortable with his depression on blast.   
Ross begins to talk again but I don’t hear much of it because Josh is leading me out of the dressing room.  
I don’t ask any questions, just let him lead me anywhere he wants. He is dealing with this, same as I am but I feel for him because I know what it’s like to have pressure on me and be expected to do something. 

He finally stops and we are in the arena, sitting in the back and looking at the stage as we sit down.   
We sit in silence for a few seconds before I speak, “I’m sorry they did this to you. I didn’t kn-” he cuts me off.  
“I’m not mad that it was you,” he looks at me, “I’m glad I got to meet you, really. I’m mad that they took you and forced you into this situation.”   
My heart weeps, “I promise that I am entirely okay with it because I am happy around you, you make me feel warm again.” I lean into him and wrap his arm around me.

He takes a deep breath, “You know that you can back out at any time, right? Life on the road is hard and sometimes our fans can be cruel. I will defend you though, I will do my best to make you feel safe.”   
My heart swells at his confession, the intense feeling he has for me, that I have for him. Even in such a short time, nothing else matters.   
I pull away so I can look in his eyes, “Where do I sign?”

He smiles brightly and pulls me close. We watch the staff members get the stage ready for the evening and let happiness roll over us as I play with our intertwined fingers. 

The night is far from over but this moment is perfect and I fear nothing.


End file.
